legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Angewomon
Name: Angewomon Race: Half Digimon/angel, half Kryptonian Group: Children of the Autobots Likes: Peace, love, and friendship. She is also dearly in love with Buzz Lightyear. Dislikes: War, death, and destruction Biggest strength: Her love for others Biggest weakness: No weakness is known. Occupation: Angel of Light and Hope; savior of Disney and the Multi-Universe Quote: "United we stand, divided we fall." YouTube portrayer: menslady125 Voiced by: Edie Mirman Her theme Her sad theme Her motherly theme Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) The daughter of MagnaAngemon and Supergirl, Angewomon was sent away from her parents when she was just a baby in order to be safe from the Great Monster War. She was found by a human woman, Lois, who was unable to give birth. For 21 years, as Christine, Angewomon was cared for by Dan and Lois. On her twenty-first birthday, however, her home was attacked and her adoptive parents were killed. Now, as the Angel of Light and Hope and one of the saviors of Disney, Angewomon knows it is all the more essential to save the universe so that others will not be killed as well. Unlike most of her kind, who are hard, unforgiving and blood-lustful toward their enemies, Angewomon is much more on the merciful and forgiving side with others. With her compassionate heart, stunning beauty, and sweet soprano voice, Angewomon is a man magnet. Luckily for Buzz Lightyear, he is the only one she is attracted to. She is also seen as a second mother to Tails. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Angewomon appears in this What If story as one of the 3 main characters alongside Lizbeth and Maka. Chronicles of the Children of Megatron In this story, Angewomon is the original grown-up form of Darth Menslady before she fell to the Dark Side. The Halloween ProYect Darth Menslady took this form again when she was turned back to the Light Side. Myotismon, however, would not give up trying to get her back. Luckily, because of his love for her, she was able to come to her senses. The Chaotic Wars Angewomon is with those fighting against Bagramon. However, according to what Myotismon has sensed, she is truly Menslady! How did she survive against Emperor Mateus and what has happened to her? Only time will tell! New Team Ironhide/Mervamon and Ponydramon Angewomon is a member of Team Ironhide and the lover of Optimus Prime. At the end of Mervamon and Ponydramon, she becomes his wife. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Angewomon is a mentor to David, Abigail and Olivia, the future Protectors of the Multi-Universe. She is also Olivia's aunt. Allies and enemies Allies: Kari Kamiya, Lizbeth, Maka Albarn, Buzz Lightyear, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Supergirl, the Autobots, Emperor X, the Anime Empire, Jonathon Tangelo, the HailFire Empire, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, G.I. Joe, Lara Croft, the Doctor, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Poof, Link, Zelda, Tails the Fox, Sonic the Hedgehog, Myotismon (LOTM, LOTM: The Angels Return ''and ''POTM) , Bender, Starfire, Dib, Bubbles, Skipper, Heloise, Boomer, Nina, Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsuabki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Fluttershy and the rest of the Mane Six, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Black Widow, Deadpool, Liara T'Soni, Javik, Misty, Brock, Team Ironhide, Rose Tyler, David, Abigail, Emily/Sailor Gallifrey, Olivia/Sailor Phobes, Inuyasha, Jigsaw, Bunnicula, Mervamon Enemies: Unicron, the Decepticons, Myotismon (formerly - LOTM, still an enemy - LOTM: Darkness Incarnate), Jack of Blades, Dracula, Profion, Freddy Krueger, Albert Wesker, M. Bison, the Humanists, the Invaders, the Reapers, Galvatron and the rest of Team Megatron Prime Relationships Kari Kamiya In the original story of Digimon, Angewomon was Kari's Digimon partner and close friend. Lizbeth Angewomon is partners with Lizbeth in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate. They met after the death of Optimus in the story. Having heard of the things she had done with villains, like Hunson Abadeer, Angewomon was glad to work alongside Lizbeth. More to come... Maka Albarn Like with Lizbeth, Maka is also a partner for Angewomon in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate. Angewomon is very interested in seeing the place where Maka came from because of meeting Maka's friends and hearing that the Grim Reaper lives there. More to come... Myotismon As Riley, he was once the lover of Angewomon, who was then Christine. But one day, Riley began to think that Xion was the one for him, and later Sailor Moon. Christine was devastated. Later, as Angewomon, she was attacked by Myotismon, who lured her over to Nightmare Castle and intended to make her his Un-Dead bride. This did not succeed...nor did the attempt keep Angewomon from attempting to save her freed captor. When he was still Angemon, Angewomon developed a close friendship bond with him. Even though he has regained his vampirism, Angewomon is still a very close friend to Myotismon and would do anything for him. She was devastated when Galvatron tormented Myotismon. Angewomon and Myotismon are also friends in the New Team Ironhide ''and the ''Protectors of the Multi-Universe ''storylines. In the ''LOTM: Darkness Incarnate storyline, they are not friends. They are enemies. Before Darkness Incarnate, Myotismon had tried to take over the Multi-Universe yet again. Luckily he was destroyed by Angewomon's friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. Buzz Lightyear (Love interest) When she was still Christine, Angewomon met Buzz Lightyear and thought he was just beautiful! After she took her angel form, Buzz Lightyear made her a Space Ranger's oath that he would stick by her and help her bear her savior's burden however he could. When Angewomon was discouraged after being bitten by Myotismon, Buzz gave her a comforting pep talk and even shared a drink with her. It was then that Angewomon began feeling love stirring in her heart. Finally, when Angewomon grieved for her lost love with Riley, Buzz felt awful for her...and they declared their love! Emperor X Johnathan Tangelo As the Phantom, he helped Angewomon in riding herself of darkness courtesy of the Trials of Heart, Soul, and Mind. Jonathon also seems to have a fondness for her since he was a mentor to her parents. Mickey Mouse Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic was a friend to Angewomon in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate. In Legends of the Multi-Universe, he seemed to be just acquainted with her. Tails the Fox Shortly after Angewomon took her angel form, some new friends came to the Heroes' Refuge: Xion, her baby son Draven, Tails, and Duke and Scarlett of G.I. Joe. Xion was very ill because her deep sadness of losing Myotismon had weakened her body. And poor little Tails was not only worried for his mother, but devastated over the loss of his father. While putting Tails to bed, Angewomon assured Tails that things would be well, and if she could protect him with her life, she would. When Tails asked if he could address her as "mom", Angewomon was happy to let him do so. Since then, Angewomon has been a second mother to Tails. Bender Fluttershy In LOTM: Darkness Incarnate, Angewomon met up with the Mane Six shortly after the return of Optimus. As was to be expected of her, Fluttershy was really quite shy while introducing herself to Angewomon. However, when she found out that Angewomon was an animal lover like her, Fluttershy took a bigger interest in Angewomon. The two of them ended up with a friendship bond. Optimus Prime In Legends of the Multi-Universe, Angewomon reveres Optimus as a god just as a Child of the Autobots is to do. She also looks up to Optimus greatly. It's not only because of his heroics, but the love he has for others, especially the love he has shown her. She even sees him as a father. In the New Team Ironhide ''series,'' Angewomon is Optimus Prime's lover. In the final episode of Mervamon and Ponydramon, they are married. Powers 'Celestial Arrow - '''summons a shining, golden arrow of holy light which Angewomon fires from the bow on her glove '''Heaven's Charge - '''summons a golden ring of holy light that can ensnare and paralyze an opponent. In addition, it can take in power from allies' attacks and restore power and health of nearby allies '''Heaven's Charm - '''summons a large, pink cross of holy light that can not only serve as an attack, but a shield as well '''Heel of Justice - '''Angewomon unleashes a powerful kick with her left leg '''Divine Kick - '''Angewomon unleashes a powerful kick with both legs at the same time '''Light of Heaven - '''summons a great orb of holy light which can illuminate a dark area and serve as an attack '''Shining Hope - '''summons a brilliant light that deals massive damage to enemies and makes them lose the will to fight '''Disney Magic - '''summons the magic of Disney '''Angel Jet - '''in Super form, summons a stream of pure, bright light '''Galaxy Light - '''in Super form, summons a burst of light-elemental celestial energy '''Galaxy Chaos - '''combined with SuperMyotismon's power summons a very strong wave of celestial energy mixed with light and darkness elemental energy '''Ultimate Galaxy Chaos - '''Combined with GalaxyMervamon and SuperMyotismon's powers, summons an extremely powerful wave of celestial energy mixed with light, darkness and vacuum elemental energy '''Angel Barrier '- as SuperOphanimon, summons a very strong barrier of light elemental energy 'Negate Attack '- as SuperOphanimon, just like the Duel Card, cancels out an opponent's attack 'Disney Shield '- as SuperOphanimon, summons a very strong shield containing Disney magic. It can take on the appearance of the Dream Shield or a barrier with Mickey Mouse logos. 'Disney Saber '- as SuperOphanimon, summons a very strong sword containing Disney magic. It glows brightly and looks just like the Dream Sword. 'Disney Love '- as SuperOphanimon, summons a strong energy attack that looks like a heart with Mickey Mouse ears. 'Draining Shield '- as SuperOphanimon, summons a powerful shield that can drain energy of a non-physical attack or an opponent who touches it. 'Disney Light '- as SuperOphanimon, fires a strong light containing Disney magic from her javelin. 'Disney Reborn '- as SuperOphanimon, summons a very powerful wave of Disney magic. It takes on the form of different colored Mickey Mouse logos. 'Eden's Javelin '- as SuperOphanimon, radiates a beam of purifying light from her javelin. 'Sefirot Crystal '- as SuperOphanimon, manifests ten crystals between her hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires them. 'Super Negate Attack '- combined with SuperNeoMyotismon, both of their Negate Attack powers are fused into one and can deflect the opponent's attack back. 'Chaos Charge '- combined with SuperNeoMyotismon, summons a powerful snare of light and darkness which has the very same effects as Angewomon's Heaven's Charge and Myotismon's Nightmare Claw. 'Galaxy God Arrow '- combined with SuperNeoMyotismon, summons an extremely powerful golden arrow which glows with different colors when fired. Gallery Angewomon angel of light.PNG Angewomon ready celestial arrow.JPG|CELESTIAL ARROW! Angewomon wants YOU.JPG angewomon fight mode.JPG|Bring it on! angewomon lit up.JPG angewomon in the sky.JPG Angewomon.JPG Angewomon angel of light posing.JPG Angewomon block.JPG Angewomon bring it.JPG Angewomon dancing.JPG Angewomon eyes.PNG|Beautiful blue eyes Angewomon flying.JPG Angewomon and miley cyrus fight.JPG Angewomon go angemon.JPG Angewomon happy.JPG Angewomon happy 2.JPG Angewomon happy 3.JPG Angewomon heaven's charm.JPG|HEAVEN'S CHARM! Angewomon heel of justice.JPG|HEEL OF JUSTICE! Angewomon hmm.JPG Angewomon huh.JPG Angewomon i can do this.JPG Angewomon i've been hit.JPG Angewomon looks.JPG Angewomon lounging.JPG Angewomon ouch.JPG|OOF!...that's not cool, man! Angewomon pensive.JPG Angewomon pose.JPG angewomon ready heaven's charge.JPG angewomon ready to block.JPG Angewomon is sad.JPG angewomon sad.JPG angewomon screams.JPG angewomon shocked.JPG|YIKES! angewomon strike.JPG angewomon ta-da pose.JPG angewomon trapped.JPG|A little help here, please? angewomon very angry.JPG|NOW you're gonna get it!! angewomon wing defense.JPG angewomon yells.JPG angewomon yikes.JPG angewomon sexy pose.JPG angewomon with sparkles.JPG angewomon alert.JPG angewomon eh.JPG angewomon looking on.PNG angewomon oh my.JPG angewomon block.gif angewomon celestial arrow 2.gif angewomon reaching.JPG angewomon thinking.jpg angewomon let go now.jpg angewomon nabbed.JPG angewomon puch miley cyrus.JPG angewomon punched by miley cyrus.jpg angewomon punched.jpg angewomon what do YOU want miley virus.jpg angewomon with light orb.jpg angewomon yells again.jpg angewomon eyes 2.jpg angewomon oh.jpg angewomon in trouble.jpg angewomon beautiful bride.jpg|Beautiful Bride Angewomon angewomon cautios.jpg angewomon sees something.gif angewomon throw cards.jpg angewomon with cards.jpg Angewomontyh.jpg Angewomon's Super form Angewomon New Power7.jpg Angewomon New Power8.jpg Angewomon New Power6.jpg angewomon alert super.jpg angewomon angel of light super.png angewomon block super.jpg angewomon dancing super.jpg angewomon determined super.JPG angewomon eh super.jpg angewomon fight mode super.jpg angewomon flying super.jpg angewomon happy super 2 and a half.jpg angewomon happy super 2.jpg angewomon happy super 3.jpg angewomon heel of justice super.jpg angewomon hey what the heck super.jpg angewomon hmm super.jpg angewomon hurt super.jpg angewomon i can do this super.jpg angewomon in the sky super.jpg angewomon in trouble super.jpg angewomon i've been hit super.jpg angewomon lit up super.jpg angewomon looking on super.png angewomon looks super.jpg angewomon oh my super.jpg angewomon pose super.jpg angewomon reaching super.jpg angewomon sad super 2.jpg angewomon screams super.jpg angewomon sexy pose super.jpg angewomon sparkly super.png angewomon strike super.jpg angewomon super pose.jpg angewomon ta-da pose super.jpg angewomon thinking super.jpg angewomon trapped super.jpg angewomon very sad super.jpg angewomon wants YOU super.jpg angewomon wing defense super.jpg angewomon with light orb super.jpg angewomon yells super.jpg angewomon yikes super.jpg angewomon cautios super.jpg angewomon sees something super.gif angewomon throw cards super.jpg angewomon with cards super.jpg Angewomon's ultimate form, SuperOphanimon superophanimon bright.jpg superophanimon closer view.jpg superophanimon crystal attack.png superophanimon full view.jpg superophanimon kind of half view.jpg superophanimon flying.jpg superophanimon look slight aside.jpg superophanimon pushed back.jpg superophanimon side view.jpg superophanimon spear attack.jpg superophanimon weapon gain.jpg superophanimon you won't win.jpg superophanimon.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Roleplaying Category:Main Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Chosen ones Category:Main Characters Category:Big Goods Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Pure Good Category:Blondes Category:Immortals Category:Sexy characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Elementals Category:Team heroes Category:Mother of Hero Category:Nicest Characters Category:Digimon Category:Kryptonians Category:Main Protagonists Category:Buzz Lightyear and Angewomon Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Masked Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Archers Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Hybrid Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Villain's Crush Category:Leading Ladies Category:Girlfriends Category:Angel Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Woobies Category:Scar Barers Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Edie Mirman Category:Dude Magnet Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Optimus Prime and Angewomon Category:Amazons Category:Force Users Category:Amicable Exes Category:Healers Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Abuse Victims Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Husband and Wife Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Badass Princess Category:Animal Lover Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Successful Heroes Category:Main Targets of Balam Alliance Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Mentors Category:Characters_favorite_by_MysteryandFantasyStudios